My Protector
by TheBaby1991
Summary: She's the Niece of the chairman of the WWE. He's the playboy ordered to be her "babysitter" just so he can learn some responsibility. will he learn something or will he be the same old randy. OCRandyORton. other WWE superstars will be included
1. Introducing Allison McMahon

Allison McMahon, well no one actually called her Allison. Alley is what she went by. Yeah you never heard of her. But that's because she's the niece to the leader of the WWE, Vince McMahon. She stood 5'7 with an almond complexion. Due to her mother being Dominican. She swept her auburn colored hair over her shoulders and stared at her uncle.

"Uncle Vince I really don't need a babysitter" she said as she leaned back in her chair.

"Like hell you don't" Vince said. "And please sit up straight and act like a lady"

Alley rolled her eyes and did what she was told. Unlike Stephanie and Shane, she didn't go to the fancy schools and etiquette classes. She went to a public school in Brooklyn and then she moved to Atlanta, and from there she moved to Tampa.

"Dad you really don't have to do this I'm twenty two years old" she said. She sometimes referred to Vince as dad. Only because hers died before she was born. And Vince was basically the closest thing to a father.

"Alley your mother will kill me if anything happened to you"

"Paul please tell him I'm a grown ass woman" she said turning to her cousin-in-law. Paul shook his head.

"Just listen to him".

Her brown eyes squinted as she glared at her cousin. _What help are you._ She thought.

"Fine who is it" she said as she admitted defeat. Just then Randy Orton walked in the office. Better known as the playboy of the business or as people around like to call him the screw up.

"You wanted to see me" he said as he stood by the door.

"Yes Mr. Orton I would" Vince stood from his desk. "I need you do me a favor and when I say favor I mean you have to do it"

"Okay"

"This my niece ally, ally stand up please" he said turning to her. Ally rolled her eyes but stood up. She walked next to her uncle and fixed her Ed hardy shirt.

"You will be watching her at all times"

"What do you mean watching her" randy asked.

"I mean you watch her, nothing happens to her. She will be with you at all times"

"I'm not a babysitter"

"Well if you want to kept your job you will be, maybe watching someone else will teach you some responsibility"

"Hello, I don't need a babysitter" ally said with hands on her hips,

"Allison Elise Teresa McMahon" Vince said looking at her "you will not argue with me understand" and she understood perfectly. She knows when he says her full name it means shut up, listen, and do as I say. He then turned his attention back to randy.

"Starting now she will be under your watch, got it"

Randy rolled his eyes and nodded his head and walked out the office followed by Alley. She followed him out to the parking lot in silence until he turned to her.

"Look alley I don't baby-sit alright"

"So I guess I can tell Uncle Vince to fire you then"

"I thought you didn't want one"

"I don't, but hey we can't have it all now can we" a smirk the appeared on her face. Randy then leaned down to her level.

"Look kid, I have no time for you, I have things to do"

"Like what screw women day in and day out, yeah I know all about you Randy so don't worry I'll stay out of your way when that time comes as long as you stay out of mine". Randy nodded his head.

"How old are you anyway" he asked as he walked to his car.

"Twenty two, why"

"Just asking, and by the way I need you to go away for tonight"

"Sorry no, whatever slut you have in mind you have to go to her house"

"I thought we had an agreement Allison" he said getting to the rental. She laughed as she got in the passenger side.

"If you think saying my full name is gonna work on me you got another thing coming"

"Why not it worked with Vince"

"Exactly, it worked with Vince, my uncle, he's the only person besides my mother that can say my full name and have me scared shitless so suggest you stop while you're ahead"

"Look just stay with the divas"

"As much as I would love to I rather stay in my room, with my babysitter"

"Fine you win"

"I'm a McMahon of course I win"


	2. i'm my own boss

They arrived at the sunset hotel. Raw was in Chicago at the moment. Once they got to their hotel rooms they finally spoke.

"Is there anyway I can get you out of here" Randy said as he sat on one of the beds. Ally smiled and shook her head "not a chance in hell".

"What the hell did I do to disserve this shit" randy thought out loud. Ally once again laugh. Was he seriously asking that question?

"Take a wild guess genius"

"Look I don't need you to be a smart ass alright"

"At least that makes one of us smart" she smirked. Causing randy to tower over her. She looked up at him. If he thought his height was going to scare her he had another thing coming.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to respect your elders?"

"Yea they did but you see in order for me to respect you, you'll have to act like one first"

"Look kid I don't have time for this"

"One I'm not a kid" she said as she pointed a finger at him, while poking him in his chest. "Two, I don't care if you have time for me you'll make time". Randy glared at her. If she didn't watch her finger, he would make sure she didn't have one by the end of the night.

"Ally I'm asking you nicely, go play with your diva friends"

"What, jealous I have friends and you don't"

"I have friends, and I would like to hang with them tonight if you don't mind"

"I don't as long as I go with"

"Hell no"

"Hell yes"

"I said no"

"Fine but picture this" she said walking away from him to sit on the bed. She then pretended like she was holding a phone "Uncle Vince randy left me here all alone and I'm scared" she then looked at randy and smiled. "Then your job is gone just like that" snapping her fingers at the end of the sentence. Randy glared at her and rolled his eyes.

"Fine you can come, but you'll have to find your own ride back got it"

"Got it"

"Go get ready for the show now please"

"Fine" she said grabbing her stuff and walking into the bathroom.

_Is my job really worth it?_ He thought as he waited for her to change

They arrived at the arena 30 minutes before they were to go on air. Ally was going to make her debut. She went into her locker room to change into her outfit for the night. She finally walked out in a pair lose fitting jeans (picture the way Aaliyah use to dress) and a cut up green and white foot ball jersey that stopped above her belly button. Wearing her hair in a ponytail and a white base ball cap, she walked to Vince's office.

"Hi Uncle Vince" she said entering the office.

"Is that what you're wearing?"

"Yes"

"Well I guess it will do"

"You're the one that has me as this female john Cena"

"Well it's not like it's far from the truth" Stephanie said as she walked in behind her.

"Steph" ally said hugging her. "So what do you think" she said standing back so her cousin could take a look.

"I like it" Stephanie said. "Okay well for now your just going to have a match against Jillian"

"Alright"

"You basically come out to the ring and insult her singing and the match starts, resulting in a win for you"

"Cool, well I'm gonna go walk around get a fell for the place"

"And you better head back to Orton's locker room" Vince said as she left.

------------------

"She can not be all that bad" John Cena said laughing at his friend.

"Of course she is, she's out to make my life a living hell" randy said as he began to change.

"Look Vince told you that you need to learn some responsibility, so of course she's meant to make you're life hectic"

"She doesn't even want a babysitter". John laughed and turned to Dave.

"Look man I Know Ally is not the easiest person to get along with, but she's a nice girl once you get to know her" Dave said trying to convince his friend.

"Well I don't want to know her I want her to go away".

Just then Ally walked in the locker room. She closed the door, then walked over to Dave and hugged him.

"How are you" Dave asked.

"Fine, just a little nervous about tonight"

"You'll do great, Right randy" Dave said

"Yeah whatever" Randy said coming out with his wrestling gear on. Dave shook his head and turned back to Ally.

"Ally I would like to introduce you to John Cena"

"Sup"

"Hi" ally replied shaking his hand.

"I see you're supposed to be me"

"Yeah something like that" she said smiling.

"So you freestyle?"

"Oh god no, but I do sing".

"Well I'm sorry to cut this short but don't you have other people to bug" randy said in a frustrated tone.

"Fine I've tortured you enough for today, my match is next anyway" she said walking to the door. "And by the way nice meeting you john" she then walked out the door. Dave then turned to john.

"I think she likes you".

--------------------------------------------------

Ally stood by the curtain as she waited for her song to hit. They have done promos for her for the past three weeks. Everyone had a gimmick or something that they went by. Stephanie had the "billion dollar princess" and Lita was "the queen of extreme". Ally was supposed to be "the tough girl diva". Jillian was doing her part. And god she was horrible. Then Ally's music blasted through the arena, "animal that I have become" By three days grace. Ally walked out with a microphone in her hand as the crowd cheered for her. She smiled as she got into the ring and stared at Jillian.

"I wasn't finish"

"Yeah I know but I just felt I had to come out here and save these people from your horrible singing" she said with a smirk as the crowd cheered for her.

"My singing is beautiful and these people agree with me" Jillian said which started a round of boos.

"Look I know that in your own little world you can sing. But this is reality and in reality you stink".

"Finally someone tells this woman she can't sing" King said as he laughed.

"Look I mean I know it's not your fault that you're tone deaf" ally added as she and Jillian had a stare down. Jillian then quickly slapped her across her face. Ally's head turned, but when she turned back to look at Jillian she smiled and hit her with the microphone, starting the match. Her and Jillian exchanged punched until ally did a round house kick to the face. She then climbed to the top turnbuckle and waited for Jillian to stand. When she did, ally did her signature move the "TGD" which was a hurracanrana.

She then went for the pin and won. She climbed out the ring and walked backwards up the ramp. She smiled at Jillian and waved to the fans, then went behind the certain.

Once she got to the back Mickie jumped on her.

"You did so good" she said.

"Really I did" ally said.

"You sold it, the crowd loved you"

"They did, didn't they?"

"Oh gosh please don't get cocky"

"Me cocky" ally said placing a hand over her chest to signify that she was hurt. Only causing Mickie to burst into laughter.  
"Well I have a match with Melina but I'll see you later right"

"Yeah, I have to stop by Vince for a promo, then I'll go get ready and I'll meet you in the parking lot". Mickie nodded and walked away. Ally headed to Vince's office she waited for the camera man to tell her to walk in. she knocked on the door.

"Come in" Vince said. Ally appeared behind in the doorway. "Regal I would like you to meet my beautiful Niece Ally"

"You put on quite a show out there young lady"

"Well you know I had to do what I had to"

"Well your uncle and I have been talking"

"Talking?"

"Yes Ally" Vince interrupted "You and Jillian will have a match next week, No disqualifications"

"You're serious?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Very, now I suggest you go practice" Vince then turned away from Ally as if dismissing her. Ally then nodded her head and walked out the office. The cameras went off her. She smiled to herself and walked back to the divas locker room to change into her outfit. She felt proud of herself she didn't screw it up.

Raw had been over for about and hour and people were still there. Ally had decided to let Randy off the hook and tell him that she was driving with the girls to the club. She had changed into a pair of low rise jeans and a pink tube top wearing silver stilettos, which a pair of silver hoops, she walked into Randy's locker room. Apparently she was interrupting something because all chatter stopped and Randy rolled his eyes.

"Um, sorry to interrupt" She said.

"No, Ally it's okay" Dave said walking to her.

"Yeah, and congrats on the win" John said. She looked at the other faces. There was Jeff, Carlito, Adam, and Cody.

"Thanks well, I just came to tell you that Mickie is waiting on me and I will not be interrupting your guys' night out".

"You weren't going to interrupt anything" Dave said.

"Well I just decided to hang with the girls tonight"

"I don't think so" Randy said looking at her.

"Excuse me"

"You're under my watch, meaning I'm the boss of you"

"What is this, a dictatorship; I'm the boss of me"

"You either go with us or go back to the hotel"

"Are those my choices?"

"Yes"

"Well I pick hang out with my friends, and I would love to see you try and stop me" she said walking out. Everyone looked at Randy. He then rolled his eyes and stood up._ This girl is going to make me kill her._ He thought. He then walked after her. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Look kid I'm in charge of you, meaning you listen to me"

"You're hurting me"

"Good, now have you made a choice"

"Yes and it's my friends"

"Those weren't the ones I gave you"

"Well I obviously don't give two shits now do I?"

"Allison"

"Randall"

"You are worst then a freaking ten year old"

"Get off me" she said. He let her go and eyed her evilly.

"Fine but where you go I go"

"I'm giving you space to breathe"

"Yeah well I figured I'd torture you"

"Oh please, look my friends are waiting on me, so bye now"

"What club are you going to Allison?" he asked "and don't even think about lying to me I'll find out where you are"

The way he said it gave her chills. She was starting to fell like she was nineteen again. And that wasn't the best year for her.

"_**You better not be lying to me, I'll find out where you are" he said to her**_His voice was still in her memory. She looked at Randy in fear. She then whispered "I'll be at talon"

Randy looked at her.

"Are you okay" he tried to touch her arm but she quickly pulled away.

"Don't touch me" she said she then turned and quickly walked away from him.

Randy stood there dumbfounded. _What the hell was that about?_


	3. who's Aden

Talon was an upcoming club in the chi-town area. But for something that had only been open for two months it was doing fairly well. So well that once the girls got there Ally headed straight to the bar. Ordering a blueberry martini and one long island is tea.

"Don't you think you should slow down on the drinks" Melina asked as she watched Ally down a shot of whiskey.

"No why?"

"Ally that was like your fifth shot, not counting the other two drinks that you had"

"Melina I'm fine"

"Are you sure" Mickie asked "you just started acting weird as soon as you got to the parking lot"

"Look I just need to forget"

"Forget what?" Mickie asked.

"Nothing lets just go to the dance floor". Mickie and Melina looked at their friend, knowing that she was lying, but shrugged it off. If she wasn't going to tell them, then that was her business. They walked onto the dance floor as the song Maneater by Nelly Furtado blasted through the club.

Meanwhile the guys looked on as they sat at the table with their drinks.

"You know you watching her like that, is not going to make her stop dancing" John said trying to get Randy's attention.

"I'm making sure nothing happens to her alright"

"Right, anywho Dave" John said "Ho long have you known Ally"

"For a couple of years why"

"How about you put in a good word for me"

"How about no, do it yourself" Dave said picking up his drink.

"Dave look you're the one who said she likes me"

"I said I think she likes you, how about you ask her"

"Jesus man what kind of friend are you"

"A good one, besides she walking over here right now". John then turned his attention toward Ally.

"Hey guys, um can I leave my bag over here"

"How about you watch it yourself" randy said eyeing her. Ally rolled her eyes.

"Look Pretty boy I don't appreciate the attitude okay"

"Look little girl-"

"Last time I checked I was above the age of twenty one so I'm not little" she said "And beside I wasn't talking to you"

"I don't give a damn watch it yourself; it'll teach you some responsibility"

"Oh, isn't that what you need to learn"

"Allison"

"Randal"

"I'm not playing games with you"

"What makes you think that I'm playing?"

"You need to learn to respect me"

"When you learn respect I'll give you some" She countered causing the whole table to turn their heads away from them. Praying that neither one would hit the other.

"Look Allison"

"What Randal"

"Watch your own bag"

"Like I said before I wasn't talking to you so back off" She then turned away from him. And looked at Dave.

"Please Dave"

"Sure ally, just behave yourself"

"I will" she then looked at john "do you wanna dance". John nodded and took her hand, leading her to the dance floor. Once they began to dance John's hand went around her waist. The two danced not knowing that a pair of blue eyes was watching them… and it wasn't Randy's.

-----------------------------------

Ally and randy walked into the hotel room in silence. Not only did he ruin her fun time he ruined her girls' night out. She was dancing with some guy and all of a sudden he said he was leaving. She argued that she already had a ride but he pulled her off the dance floor before she had a chance to react. She sat on her bed and crossed her arms over her chest, as she watched him undressed.

"What" he said knowing she was looking at him with a death glare.

"You fucking asshole"

"Is that it?"

"How dare you"

"What do you mean how dare you?"

"Exactly that, how dare you" she said "I was having fun"

"Oh is that what you call it"

"Oh please there were girls there that were worst then me"

"I'm not concerned about them"

"You were before I came along"

"You're right I was, but I have to watch you remember"

"Yeah you can look from a distance"

"I was looking from a distance"

"You were the one who said I have to find my own way back, remember" she said

"Yeah I also remember telling you where you go I go and vise versa"

"You never said that" she screamed.

"Well I just did"

"So when you wanna screw some slut I'm suppose to watch? look I have better things to do"

"Look Allison go to bed alright"

"You are worst then having a freaking big brother"

"Well guess what I am one"

"And I bet your sister hated having you around"

"Go to bed Allison" he stated firmly. She huffed and stood up from the bed and grabbed her pajamas. Then head toward the bathroom and slammed the door. Randy laid down on the bed and sighed. He was sure as hell going to kill her if she kept up the attitude. He rubbed his head and closed his eyes. He then heard the bathroom door open. Ally walked out in a pair of shorts and a black tank. She pulled her hair into a messy bun. She walked over to her bed and pulled back the covers and laid down.

"Good night Allison" Randy said only to receive Ally's back. He then rolled his and closed them drifting off into a deep sleep.

-------------------------------------

_Ally looked around the room. She had no clue where she was or how she got their. _

"_Randy" she called out but all she heard was an echo. She felt someone behind her but when she turned around no one was there. She grabbed he chest and breathe a sigh of relief. _

"_Is anyone here" she yelled as she walked around the room searching for a light switch. When she found it she flicked it on and she was in her old room. But something felt different. She didn't feel warm and safe like she usually does. Then all of a sudden pictures started to appear on the wall. They all had her friends in them along with family members. Then one appeared on the wall that scared her shitless. It was a picture of her and her ex. And on the bottom of the picture it said "never letting you go". She then screamed and started backing up into what she thought was a wall. But when she turned around she met Misty blue eyes. He stood at stood at 6'3, glaring at her. She tried to run only to be caught by the arm. He began to squeeze it which caused it to bruise._

"_Let me go" she begged._

"_You thought you can get away from me"_

"_Please let me go" she cried. Then something scary happened his eyes turned to a grey color and then turned black. She tried to scream but nothing came out._

"_I told you if I can't have you no one will"_

"_Let me go or I'll-"_

"_Get your uncle, think again princess I know you're every move"_

"_Aden please stop, let me go"_

"_I said I would be back for you and I am"_

"_No, stop you're hurting me"_

"_Good, because I'm not going anywhere, everywhere you go I'll be there". He said coming closer to her. She then kneed him in the stomach and ran. She ran to the door only to be caught by him again._

"_I'm not going anywhere ally, remember that"._

Ally shot up from the bed and screamed, causing randy to wake up. She was in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. She looked around the room and saw randy standing over her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She looked at him with fear written all over her face.

"I don't know" she answered. She looked around just to make sure she was awake because the dream felt so real. She could still feel his tight grip on her and when she looked at her arm, she could've swore she saw his fingerprints. She rubbed her arm and looked at randy.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Are you sure"

"Yeah it was just a nightmare it won't happen again" she said hoping she could convince herself of the bullshit she just said. Randy looked at her. She was not alright and he knew it.

"Just go to sleep Orton okay" she said "you don't even care". Randy shrugged off her comment. If she was trying act brave now it wasn't working.

"Fine but just one question"

"What" she said in an aggravated tone.

"Who's Aden?"


	4. i'm coming for you

Last night was a dream so why am I so scared

Ally had been on edge for the whole week, and unfortunately for her Randy had been keeping a close watch. It was like every time she saw him she wanted to gag. It was only a dream right? But after waking up screaming for three nights in a row she was forced to tell him everything.

She had an hour before Raw started and she needed to release some stress. She was in the middle of landing a right hook when she felt someone touch her shoulder. She then elbowed the person in the stomach and then flipped them causing them to land flat on their back.

"What the hell are you doing" she asked when she looked to see who her victim was. Randy looked up at her and shook his head.

"Checking up you, it's my job" he said standing up "What's wrong with you"

"I told you already nothing" she huffed as she resumed punching the bag.

"Tell that to someone who doesn't have to wake you up from a bad dream every night".

"You don't have to do shit alright Orton"

"I like to sleep"

"Or sleep around" she mumbled

"I heard that" he said. She stopped to look at him and placed a hand on her hip.

"I'm sorry did I hurt your feelings" she then shook her head "oh wait you don't have any"

"Allison"

"What" she was becoming extremely irritated by his presence, and he knew it.

"Look I don't need the attitude alright"

"I'm not giving you any but if you want to see attitude I'll show some"

"Look just meet me by my car after the show"

"Yeah okay can I finish now?" Randy just shook his head and walked away. She continued to hit the bag until a crew man told her it was time for her to get ready. She then walked to the women's locker room to see what outfit they had laid out for her this week. Which was a pair of ripped up jeans with a gold belt. And a cut up woman's jersey that was white and gold with the # 45 written on it. She quickly put it on. She was in the middle of putting her hair in a ponytail when someone knocked on the door.

"Yeah" she yelled at the door. With that Stephanie walked in.

"Are you ready?"

"Of course I am"

"You're not nervous at all"

"No should I be"

"Maybe, you do know that this is a no hold barred match"

"Of course, I'm ready for anything"

"Even if you lose"

"Steph you're kind of killing my buzz"

"You're my baby cousin I have to be cautious"

"You shouldn't worry so much". I said "so how do I look" I said twirling around.

"You look fine; now go out there your match is next".

Ally nodded her head and walked out the locker room. Not knowing what was in store for her.

--

Ally had to admit that she under estimated Jillian. She got her share of good hits but she was still kicking ass. Ally just dropped kicked Jillian just so she could scramble around the ring for a chair. When she found one Jillian was up and grabbed her hair flinging her into the steel steeps. Jillian in return tried to hit her with the chair but Ally rolled out the way and did a leg sweep and crawled back in the ring with the chair. She waited for Jillian to come back in to attack. She landed the chair shot perfectly. And to finish her off she climbed to the top rope to do a frog splash but she stopped when she looked out into the audience and froze. There he was looking at her. And she couldn't believe that she could spot him amongst thousands of fans but there he was. His blues eyes burned holes in her. For a minute she felt like she stopped breathing, and she couldn't even hear anything. Even when the fans were trying to warn her to watch out because Jillian had gotten up and was making her way towards her. Their eyes stayed locked as he mouthed the words "I'm coming for you baby" and that's when the look of fear took over her whole being. All of a sudden she felt Jillian push her. She tried to catch her balanced but couldn't because she fell off the top rope landing on the floor pads. But dislocating her shoulder in the process but as soon as she rolled over because of the pain it popped right back into place, and with that she screamed. The medics had to come out to ringside causing the match to stop immediately and she was carried backstage.

--

"Okay Ms. McMahon you'll be sidelined for three weeks" the doctor said as he but the shoulder strap on her. "And you shouldn't take this off either, unless you're getting dressed but when you're done put it right back on". Ally nodded her head while she silently cursed herself for getting distracted. Just then Stephanie, randy and Paul came in the room. Raw had been over for a good thirty minutes and they were still there.

"Are you okay" Paul asked.

"Does she look okay" Stephanie said as she looked at her husband.

"Steph I'm fine I'm just out for three weeks"

"I'm also going to prescribe some pain killers for you" the doctor said "take twice a day or when necessary but do not exceed six pills and no alcohol"

"Thank you doctor" Stephanie said.

"Well that's all you can take her home now". The doctor said. Ally then stood up from the chair and looked at her cousins and her baby sitter.

"Guys I'm fine"

"So why did you freeze up like that"

"I guess getting up there I was actually facing the world so I wasn't ready" she lied.

"So you don't want to wrestle"

"I do I just did the top rope to fast but I'll be okay when I come back". They all walked to the parking lot and stopped in front of Randy's rental.

"Are you sure that's all it was Allison" Paul asked.

"Positive, I wouldn't lie to you guys"

"Fine but call us in the morning just so we could know that you're okay"

"I will" she then hugged them and got into the rental. Randy got into the car and looked at her.

"Not now Randal"

"Alright" he then put the car in rive and drove off. The drive was silent but once they reached the hotel and got into the room that changed.

Ally finally finished putting on her pajamas.

"This shit is annoying" she said out loud.

"I could've helped you" randy said lying down on his bed.

"Oh please like I would ever give you a chance to do that"

"Look I'm not the one who froze up in front of an audience, which is the dumbest lie I ever heard of"

"It wasn't a lie"

"Last week you went on the top rope Allison and you did your move without a second thought"

"Okay so"

"So you're a horrible liar and if you thought Paul or Stephanie brought that then you're an idiot"

"And you're one to talk"

"Like I said I'm not the one who told a stupid lie"

"You know what Randy Good night"

"Allison"

"What"

"Talk to me, what really happened" he asked as he sat up to look at her. She looked down and tears began to roll down her cheek.

"I saw him"

"Saw who"

She then looked up at him "Aden, I saw Aden"

"When"

"He was there, that's why I froze"

"Are you sure you saw him"

"Yes I'm sure; I know how he looks and his eyes-"

"What about them"

"I know them" she said as she sobbed "he just looked at me, like he was waiting for me to look back and I did"

"Allison you've been having bad dreams all week-"

"No Randy that was him and he said he's coming for me" she said causing randy to become speechless. "I can't tell my family that"

"So what do you want me do"

"Please don't say anything, just keep this between you and me"

"Allison-"

"Please don't say anything, just not yet" she begged. Randy sighed when he was told to be her babysitter he didn't expect all of this. But he nodded his head in agreement.

"Randy I'm scared"

"I don't know what to tell you"

"Can I stay in your bed tonight?"

Randy looked at her in confusion._ Is she serious?_ He thought. But how could say no. she was actually in tears. He didn't say anything. He just pulled back the covers and moved over. She climbed in the bed with him and tried to get comfortable. She had a freaking case on so that was kind of hard to do but she finally found comfort when she laid her head on his chest.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"Good night Allison". He said. He then closed his eyes, not really to sleep but to think. _What the hell am I suppose to do now?_


	5. Do I?

Ally had to admit that sleeping in the same bed as Randy wasn't that bad. She also had to admit that she hadn't had any bad dreams for the past three and a half weeks. She looked inside the ring and watched as Randy and John were practicing for their match. Just then some one jumped behind her and yelled "boo" in her ears causing her to scream. She quickly turned around and punched Mickie in the arm.

"Woman are you crazy". Mickie was bent over laughing.

"Sorry" she said. "I thought it would be fun"

"To scare me shitless"

"You'll get over it". Ally rolled her eyes and continued to watch the guys.

"So are you ready to get back in the ring" Mickie asked.

"Hell yea, I'm bored out of my mind just sitting on the sidelines"

"Well no one told you to go on the top rope"

"Shut up".

"So how is it sleeping in the same bed as Randy?" Mickie asked changing the subject.

"What kind of question is that?"

"A simple one"

"I'm not answering you, you sick pervert"

"Me a pervert" Mickie said placing a hand over her chest. "Ally I'm offended by that name". Ally shook her head and laughed.

"So what are you doing here anyway" Ally asked.

"To help you get back in the ring"

"Excuse me"

"What? Your babysitter didn't tell you"

"No he didn't" ally said looking back in the ring.

"Well get ready" Mickie said pushing her off towards the locker room. Now whatever nice thought that Ally had about Randy just went right out the window.

Ally had to admit Mickie was a great fighter, a challenge. She also had to admit that even though she was sidelined for only three weeks she was a little rusty.

"Still think you're ready for the ring" Mickie asked as they walked out the locker room.

"Hell no" Ally laughed. She then put a bottle of water to her mouth and drank it.

"I still wish you could be out there with us tonight"

"Next week, for sure"

"So what are you doing after the show?"

"I dunno, it depends what Randy's doing"

"So you're pretty attached to him, huh?"

"I'm not attached to nobody" Ally said. "But if you want to do something later I'll go with"

"You should run it by your husband first" Mickie said laughing causing Ally to punch her in the arm again.

"Jeez Al I'm joking"

"Don't you ever say that again in your life"

"You know what let me get ready for my match before you bruise me up, before I actually fight". Mickie said rubbing her arm. Ally stuck out her tongue, causing Mickie to laugh.

"So after the show we're going out right"

"Yea". Mickie nodded her head and walked away. Ally then walked into Randy's locker room. And she wished to god that she knocked first. She quickly shut the door.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" she said. She was silently cursing at herself, wondering why the hell she didn't knock first. Randy then opened the door wearing a towel around his waist.

"You know it's called knocking" he said. Ally rolled her eyes.

"Look genius I said sorry alright" she said as she tried really hard to look at his face instead of the towel.

"What do you want anyway"

"Well I have no where else to go and since you do have a TV in here" she said walking pass him. She the sat down on the couch that was in the room.

"Well can you hang somewhere else" he said.

"Why"

"Because I'm getting ready"

"Don't you have bathroom in here"

"Yea so"

"Change in there"

"You know I've been nice to you for the last three weeks" he said. "It's only because you're injured"

"So"

"Meaning you come back next week, meaning I don't have to give a rats ass anymore"

"You know what Randy fine" she said standing up. "By the way I thought you should know I'm going out tonight". Just then he grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the room.

"Says who"

"Says, me"

"I don't think so"

"Why not, I think it's about time I have fun"

"Okay if that's what you call it"

"Not this again" she breathed out. "I thought that you wanted me out of your hair"

"Trust me I do" he said. "But I don't know if you remember this, but you say that your crazy ex is after you"

"Well like you said before I was imagining things"

"So your bad dreams-"

"Haven't had any for the past three weeks, I'm okay"

"Are you sure"

"Yes, so can I go out with my friends, please" she asked sweetly. Randy rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess you can go, but I have to be there"

"You're joking right"

"No, I'm dead serious"

"Come on, you're worst then a overbearing father"

"Then I'm doing my job"

"You suck, you know that right"

"Whatever, now can you leave so I can get ready"

"Fine, by the way I hope you lose tonight" she said walking out the room and mumbled "jerk" to herself. So now all she needed was something to wear.

Raw was over and Ally spent the rest of her Time in the Diva's locker room. She had to borrow some of the other divas' clothes. She borrowed one of Melina's red shirts and her red knee high boots. She then borrowed Lillian's Black one sleeve top that had a guitar on it. Just then there was a knock on the door. Melina opened the door and there stood Dave.

"Hey Baby" she said giving him a kiss.

"Oh god, get a room" Ally yelled.

"Shut up" Melina said laughing. She then turned her attention back to Dave. "So what are you doing here?"

"Well I came to tell you that we're going with you guys tonight"

"Whose we"

"You know the guys" Dave said. "Oh and by the way Ally, Randy wants to talk to you"

"What does he want now" Ally said rolling her eyes.

"I don't know, why don't you go ask him" Dave said smiling. Ally then gave him the finger and walked out the room.

"Well you look nice" Dave yelled only causing her to give him the finger again. Ally walked back to Randy's locker room. She was just about to open the door when she had a flashback of what happened earlier. She shook her head and knocked on the door.

"Come in" he yelled. She then opened the door.

"How may I help you" she said walking in and sitting on the couch.

"Well hello to you too Allison"

"Yea whatever" she said crossing her legs. "What do you want Randal"

"Well I wanted to make sure you were still going, and by the way that you're dressed I guess you are"

"Great so what do you have to say about my outfit this time"

"Nothing" he said looking over his shoulder. "You look nice"

"Excuse me"

"You look nice" he repeated. "You know there is something called a compliment"

"I know that, smart ass". She then looked at him. "Do you really have to go with me?"

"Yes, now I guess you can go back to your friends" he said causing Ally to roll hey eyes as she stood up. She then walked out the room shutting the door behind her. Now she was positive that if she looked up the word asshole in the dictionary, Randy's picture would be right there.

The lights were dim and the music was loud. Ally sat at the bar holding her pina Colada. She watched as her friends danced on the dance floor. Just then she felt someone sit beside her.

"I'm mark"

"I'm not interested"

"So 'not interested" do you have a real name"

"Yea, it's 'leave me alone" she said facing him.

"No need to be hostile, so how about I buy you a drink" he said. "To help your mood"

"What makes you think I'm moody?"

"Because you won't give a guy like me the time of day"

"I wonder why" she mumbled.

"So how about that drink"

"How about you leave me alone before my boyfriend makes you"

"Look I know you're single"

"You don't know shit Matt"

"Mark"

"Yeah whatever, the point is I'm not interested so how about you leave me alone"

"Alright, but here's my card" he said handing her the card. "Just incase you change your mind". He then got up and left. Ally rolled her eyes and threw the card on the floor. She then averted her eyes to the guys who were sitting in a booth in the back corner of the club. The men were flocked with women, except Dave who accused himself from the table and was heading in her direction. He came and stood next to her ordering a beer.

"So Allison, this is what you're gonna do all night"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just look on as everybody has fun"

"What makes you think I'm not having fun" she said facing him. "Do you know how many guys I've turned down tonight?"

"Let me guess two"

"Come on Dave you should give me more credit" she said. "It was five"

"And that is fun how?"

"Well I had a chance to try out my skills in that department" she said while Dave laughed and shook his head. "I even told one guy that he should just go home and fantasize and even the fantasy me wouldn't be interested"

"Now that's mean" he said laughing. He then drank his beer.

"I know" she laughed. She looked at the corner of her eye and saw Randy leading some girl towards the exit, but stopped and looked at Ally. He then made his way over to her.

"What do you want" she said before he can even get a word out.

"I wanted to tell you not to come back to the room"

"And where the hell am I suppose to stay" she asked.

"With one of the Divas"

"Sure so I can tell my uncle you ditched me for some Bimbo"

"Then I can tell you're uncle about your little problem" he countered, causing Ally to glare at him.

"You wouldn't"

"I would"

"So what if I need my stuff"

"Then get it in the morning" he said walking off. Ally looked at him as he walked away.

"Jerk" she yelled even though she knew he didn't hear her. Dave looked at her and shook his head.

"So should I buy you drink"

"Yeah, I need one".

Ally stumbled down the hallway to the room that she shared with Randy. She remembered exactly what he said. But she wasn't the type to follow rules, besides she wanted her stuff. Mickie offered to help her down the hall but she protested saying. "It's only down the hall what could happen". She struggled to find her key and when she did she had a hard time trying to open the door with it. She finally got it right and opened the door and closed her eyes.

"Look continue what you're doing just getting my things" she said trying to make her way across the room. Randy sat up and looked at her. Clearly she was drunk because she couldn't even walk in a straight line. But on top of that she bumped into a chair and nearly fell over.

"Allison" he said.

"No I said don't mind me I'll be out of your way in a minute" she then kicked her bag which was on the floor. She then felt around for the handle and made sure it was zipped up. She then lifted the bag up and made her way back towards the door. On her way out she tripped over one of Randy's shoes and stumbled into a wall.

"Ow" she said. Randy then busted out laughing. "I'm okay" she said. "Not like you care" she mumbled.

"I heard that" he said.

"I thought I said don't mind me, continue"

"She's not here for me to continue"

"What?" Ally said opening her eyes. She then turned to look at Randy who was now sitting at the edge of the bed.

"I said she's not here"

"What did you do kick her out after you were done with her"

"Something like that"

"And you didn't tell me" she yelled, giving her self a headache. "You let me stumble around here like an idiot, when you could've told me it was okay"

"It was actually pretty funny watching you"

"You are such a jerk". She said opening the door.

"Where are you going" he asked.

"To Mickie's room"

"For what?"

"I'm not staying in a room that has just been violated but a whore"

"That's not right, talking about the girl when she's not even here to defend herself"

"I was talking about you asshole"

"Aren't you drunk?"

"So what"

"Don't you think you should stay here?"

"It's down the hall" she said. "And I already told you I'm not staying in here".

She then walked out the room shutting the door behind her. Randy didn't even get to tell her nothing happened. Why, he was still trying to figure that part out. Truth is he and the girl only made out and for some reason he kicked her out. And from then on he had been wide awake. Back in Mickie's Room Ally had changed in to some basketball shorts and a tank top.

"So what did you see" Mickie asked as she laid on the opposite side of the bed.

"Nothing, that jerk had me tripping over shit and didn't even bother to tell me I could open my eyes" Ally then laid in the bed next to Mickie. "Jerk"

"How many times are you gonna call him that"

"As many times as I want to"

"I have never seen you this worked up over a guy; usually you would just push him and walk away"

"Yeah, so"

"Nothing, never mind, forget about it" Mickie said she the turned off the lamp that was next to her.

"No what were you going to say"

"Nothing just go to sleep"

"I'm so confused"

"Good, go to sleep". Ally then sat up and looked at her friend who already had her eyes closed. Either it was the alcohol or she could've sworn that Mickie tried to say that she liked Randy. _Do I?_


	6. your protector

Ally walked back behind the curtain. She had a great match. A fatal four-way for the number one contender, for the women's championship. Although she didn't win she felt good about herself. She grabbed a bottle of water and headed towards the Diva's locker room. She turned the corner and nearly punched Randy in the Face.

"What the hell" she yelled. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I was just walking" he said. "What, did I scare you?"

"No shit" she said. He shook his head and looked down at her.

"So what are you doing later?"

"Don't worry I'm not going out" she said. "Just staying in the hotel room and ordering some movies"

"Are you sure you want to be alone"

"Okay Randy when was the last time I had a bad dream, about two months right?" she said "Don't you think it's time for you to stop asking me that"

"Just making sure"

"So you're actually going to leave me alone"

"Yes and don't wait up for me" he said walking off.

"Like I was going to" she mumbled. She then walked into the Diva's locker room, not knowing what was in store for her that night.

********************

Although Randy was told to not worry he couldn't shake the bad feeling that he was getting. He then excused himself from his table full of beautiful women and headed towards the bar. He ordered a beer and turned around almost bumping into Mickie.

"So you're not with your friend" he asked.

"Of course you would bring her up" she said while ordering a virgin pina colada. "No she just wanted to be alone"

"Really?"

"Yea, you see unlike you I know when to give her space" she smiled; she then cocked her head to the side. "But don't worry you're secret's safe with me"

"What are you talking about?"

"You like her"

"You wish"

"I would never wish that on anyone" she said. "But at least I know the girl you like isn't a whore"

"You don't know anything Mickie"

"I know you haven't been sleeping around"

"How about we drop it"

"Fine I will". They stood together for a while. Mickie then pulled out her cell phone and started to dial a number.

"What are you doing?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" she then rolled her eyes and looked up at him. "I'm doing your job, check on Ally"

"I thought you were giving her space"

"I am, but that doesn't mean I can't check on her"

****************

_Ally was in the middle of watching 'Pirates of the Caribbean' when her cell phone went off, blasting 'Last Time' by trey songz. She sighed in aggravation and looked at the caller ID. _

"_Yes Mickie" she said into the phone._

"_Well hello to you too sunshine"_

"_What Happened"_

"_Nothing, just calling to check on you"_

"_I'm fine"_

"_So are you sure you don't want to come out with us"_

"_I'm positive, look you're interrupting my Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom moment" she said causing Mickie to laugh._

"_Well you can always watch them later"_

"_Okay Mickie seriously what?"_

"_Nothing, guess who I'm standing next to"_

"_I don't know Mickie who"_

"_Well since I know you hate guessing games I'll tell you" Mickie said causing Ally to roll her eyes. "Your personal Babysitter"_

"_Oh Jerk"_

"_So are you ever going to call him something else" she said causing Randy to give her a questionable look._

"_No because that's what he is, a jerk"_

"_What did he do this time?"_

"_Nothing"_

"_You know what I think"_

"_No but I'm sure you'll tell me"_

"_Well not now, he's here" Mickie paused. "Well he wants to talk to you"_

"_Why, what hell does he want"? _

"_Hello Allison"_

"_Hi Randal, what do you want from my life this time"_

"_Just wanted to make sure everything is okay"_

"_Everything is fine, can I talk back to my friend now"_

"_Fine here" he then handed Mickie back the phone. _

"_You guys really need to get a room" Mickie said into the phone._

"_I'm not even going to answer you" Ally said. Just then the door bell rang. "Hold on Mickie" she then walked to the door._

"_Who is it?"_

"_Room service"_

"_Okay"_

"_What did you get" Mickie asked._

"_Some food that's it" Ally opened the door and froze._

"_Oh my god" she said_

"_Ally what Happened" Mickie yelled into the phone. Causing Randy to give her a look._

"_Hello Ally"_

"_Ally" Mickie yelled. "What's going on?"_

"_I told you I was coming for you, did you think I was playing"_

"_Allison" Mickie yelled._

"_It wasn't a very smart move going on national TV, where I could easily track you down"_

"_How did you find me" is all she managed to choke out. She always knew how to defend herself but when it came to him she was like a helpless child._

"_All I got to do is act like a crazed fan and track you guys down". He said with a smirk as he stepped closer to her causing her to back up into the room. She wanted to so badly tell Mickie to call for help, but she couldn't manage to get the words out. _

"_Ally answer me what's going on" Mickie yelled._

"_So where's that guy I see you with all the time, is he your new boyfriend" he said. "Cause if he is I'll kill him"_

"_Aden Please"_

"_Aden!" Mickie yelled. "Ally is he there"_

"_I told you already I'll kill you before anyone else can have you" he said walking closer to her, causing her to back up further into the room. He then shut the door with his foot. "Now baby girl it's just me and you". _

_With his final statement he grabbed her lifting her up over his shoulder, causing Ally to let out a piercing scream._

"Allison Wake up" Randy said as he shook her violently out of her sleep. Allison was still fighting her attacker as she opened her eyes.

"Allison wake up" he said still shaking her. She then looked at him, and then looked around the room with the look of fear written all over her face.

"Are you okay" he asked, noticing that she was breathing heavily and shaking.

"No" she cried. She the placed her hands over her face, pushing her hair back from her face. She looked into his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I just woke you up from your worst nightmare to date and you ask me what I am doing here" he said rolling his eyes then standing up the couch.

"No that's not what I meant" she said as the tears continued to run down her cheeks. "I meant what are you doing back"

"You didn't answer your phone when Mickie called you so I came back".

"So it was her that called" she mumbled.

"What?"

"In my dream she called me right before it happened, only I answered my phone" she said. "She was on the phone with me while it was happening"

Randy just stared at her not knowing what to say. And even if he did he didn't want to make her upset, but he had to ask her this one question.

"I thought you said the nightmares were over?"

"I did too" she answered, her voice barely above a whisper. She was starting to consider telling her uncle about seeing her ex-boyfriend in the crowds and the dreams she was having. But then he would tell her to stay home and she loved being out on the road. During her train of thought she didn't notice that Randy had gone into the mini-fridge to get her some water.

"Here" he said handing her the bottle. "You should try to get some rest"

"You want me go to sleep" she almost shrieked but tried to hold her composer. "You want me to go insane, don't you?"

"It was just a suggestion" he said backing away. "If it makes you feel better I'll sleep with you". Allison looked up at him, trying to figure out if he was serious. She despised this man, and besides Mickie he was the only one she could turn to. At this thought her heartbeat quickened. Maybe because she was still scared, well she hoped that was the case. It took her awhile to remember that Randy was still waiting for and answer.

"Okay" she said quietly. Randy then laid down on the couch. She the rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Silently praying that this would make the nightmares stop. She then felt him wrap his arm around her waist.

Randy laid there with his eyes open. Thinking about the day when he was forced to agree to this job. He was given this just to learn some responsibility and he reluctantly said yes to being a babysitter. But now he felt like watching this girl to make sure she stayed out of trouble wasn't enough. She was more fragile than she would let anyone to believe. She needed protection weather she wanted to admit or not. And that's exactly want she was going to get. A protector, and it was him.


End file.
